


Pounding Heart

by PlagueDoctor31



Category: Evil Dead - All Media Types, Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Little fluff prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueDoctor31/pseuds/PlagueDoctor31
Summary: Could a kiss farewell send two men in a bit of a tizzy?Spoilers: The answer is yes.
Relationships: Herbert West/Ash Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Pounding Heart

“Look at us, so domestic. Like an old married couple.”

“Ashley, you've been living here for no more than two weeks.”

That didn’t wipe the triumphant grin off of Ash’s chiseled face, and it made the little flame in Herbert’s core flare up again. All his life, West sought challenges head-on and succeeded. However, the same could not be said when he path in life brought him alongside that of Ash Williams. The two would spar back and forth, verbally and physically if need be, and yet the other man has yet to crack. The struggle frustrated Herbert, but as it went on he found the struggle to be… addicting, to say the least.

Ash was in his S-Mart uniform for the day, quickly downing a mug of coffee and chewing on a piece of toast that was previously dunked _into_ the coffee. Herbert elected to have neither this morning, only to watch and observe. He found it a shame that Ash’s talents were wasted in a dead-end job such as retail, for the man had a surprisingly sharp wit, knowledge in the sciences of engineering and chemistry, and had physical prowess that was unmatched by any person Herbert had ever met in his life. This prowess was something Herbert found so fascinating. He had seen the man fight, and he truly was impressive.

“Herbert,” Ash chuckled with his mouth full, “You’re staring again.”

Heat rushed into Herbert’s cheeks, and a pang of embarrassment forced him to look away. Ash rose in the corner of his eye, and the other man crossed over to deposit his dishes into the sink.

“I never have to fish for compliments from you,” Ash teased, “I can just read you like an open book.”

Herbert pursed his lips together in frustration. He could never understand how Ash can make him feel like this, so open and vulnerable. Was the way the other man made him feel all warm inside? Made his heart pound in some form of unexpected excitement.

“Er, well,” Ash paused by the sink, looking Herbert’s way, “I’m off now. See you tonight, Doc.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Herbie, then?”

“Absolutely not.”

Ash’s laugh caught Herbert’s attention, and the scientist realized the other man was closer than expected. The heat rose again to West’s cheeks at the realization that Ash was closing the gap between them. Ash’s eyes closed, and Herbert’s did not. His eyes captured the full image of the taller man leaning in and planting soft lips against Herbert’s own. A gesture that lasted a mere few seconds felt like minutes to the science, and oh how it lit everything ablaze within him. His eyes were wide, his palms stared to sweat, and the rhythmic pounding of his heart refused to cease.

Ash pulled away, looking shocked as well at what just transpired.

“Right, er…” Ash stammered, stepping backward towards the doorway, “I’m going to go head to work now, I guess.”

Herbert nodded wordlessly, only focusing on the lingering warmth on his lips even after his partner had rushed out the door. Through the pounding his head and chest, only one thought broke through:

_“We should do this again another time.”_

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble prompt thanks to a discord buddy! It's good to revisit Ashbert again. I hope you enjoyed it!! ^_^


End file.
